


the masked singer

by sydi_eunha



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, dongho is not okay, high school!au, minhyun is a hearthrob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydi_eunha/pseuds/sydi_eunha
Summary: minhyun couldn't get the voice out of his head.





	the masked singer

**Author's Note:**

> pretty boy minhyun and nerdy dongho

[kang dongho]

dongho is tired of watching hwang minhyun dig around and try to find frog testicles while gagging at the obscene smell of the preserved frog.

"ew!" minhyun screeches. "i found it!"

"that's great," dongho drones. "can we please fill out the worksheet now?"

"wait, hold on, i don't think it's a dick."

"if it's not a dick, then what is it?"

"ion fucking know," hwang says, before bursting into peals of hysterical laughter.

dongho got no sleep the previous night, and he just wants to die. he's not in the mood for hwang's shitty biochem jokes. he sighs and rubs his temples, attempting to chase away the headache that he had developed during the bus ride that morning.

"come on, nerd. admit that i'm funny."

dongho glares at hwang. he didn't really hate people, as hate is a strong word, but he seriously considered making an exception for hwang minhyun. so when hwang tells dongho to do his lab work for him and calls him a nerd, dongho snaps.

"i'M NOT YOUR WORK MACHINE!" he raged. "dO YOUR OWN WORK, YOU ENTITLED PIECE OF SHIT."

right as he says that, the bell rings, and dongho grabs his lab sheet and dashes to his next class.

the next day, the teacher announces that the seat arrangements have been changed.

dongho thinks that it has something to do with what he said to hwang the day before, because the boy is glaring at him from across the room.


End file.
